8th wonder of the world
by Anjalimahajan
Summary: saat ajoobe is duniya mein 8vi apni jodi..tode se bhi toote na ye DAYA-ABHI Ki jodi..Do u guyz agreed ? if yes then peep inside it nd do read the story..hope u enjoyed it


_The man inside the house screaming like a hell, he was completely in a mess, tears rolling down over his eyes, his shambling steps, his shaking body all gave a painful look, he with shivering and painful voice called up one name…the name he love the most, he want to saw the only person who was his life…he was dying to saw his buddy…his BEST BUDDY, his BHAI…who always care him, who always stand in his good and in his bad, who cheer him up…he just want to hug him so tightly…the whole house was echoing only one single word which was the JAAN of that house too…__**ABHIJEET…ABHIJEET…ABHIJEET**_

_He was screaming in pain…his voice was so painful…the scenario was like as the wall of the house also screaming in pain_

_**DAYA –**__ (in tears) Abhi…Abhi bahar aao Abhijeet…mai..mai Daya...mujhse baat kro Boss … bolo na…bolo na yr…plz Abhi …Abhiiii…_

_**DAYA- **__ (shattered voice) – Abhijeet…Abhi…aajao na yr..mujhe..mujhe..tumhare dost..tumhare chotey bhai ko akele..akele drr ..drr lg rha h yr…aaja na bhai…Abhijeet..Abhijeeeettt(screaming luodly)_

_But no one came..his buddy was not there…he was not there to low his pain…his heartbeat was increasing, his body was sweating badly.. his voice slow down and he murmured only one precious name __**ABHIJEET**_

_Suddenly one car stop outside the house…the man who was famous for his rough and tough attitude____, had so many tears in his eyes, looking very dull. He entered inside the house, which was no more shine..his eyes stuck at one person, the scenario shivered his body, he looked at his officer, who lost his senses..after saw his condition his tention increased..tension of how to control him.. he somehow gain some courage and called his Son's name …. __**"DAYA"**__ … In teary tone move forward_ _and sat in front of him and cupped his face _

_**ACP-**__ Daya …Daya sambhalo apne aap ko …tum aisa kroge to kaise chlega…utho beta..utho_

_**DAYA-**__ (Avoiding his gaze and murmuring)- Abhi…Abhi..aajao..drr drr lgta h …aajao..Abhi..Abhi_

_**ACP-**__ Daya…Daya dekho meri taraf…Dayaa.._

_**DAYA-**__ (Slowly move his gaze towards the face who calling his name and look at ACP sir with teary eyes..again murmured)- Abhijeet..Abhi..A..A..Ab..bhi…_

_**ACP- **__ Daya…kya hogya h tumhe…yun toot jaoge to kaise chalega…._

_**DAYA-**__ (In very low tone)- S..S…Sir..wo wo aata kyu nhi…wo meri baat kyu...kyu ..nhi sun rha…Sir..Sir…kyu..kyu sir..kyuu.._

_**ACP- **__Daya beta aise himmat kyu haar rhe ho..wo theek hojayega..bilkul theek..tum honsla rkho_

_**DAYA-**__ (in pain and very low tone said)- Sir…mera Bhai..mera(pointing his finger towards his chest) mera Abhi..kahin kho gya h..wo kuch bolta nhi..mujhe pukar kyu nhi rha..mai mai uske bina ..kaise..kaise sir..kaise jee paunga…aap use pukariye na wo ..wo aapko jwaab jrur dega..boliye na sir..boliye na plzz..plzzzzz(crying hard)_

_**ACP-**__ (also shattered..after some minutes he control his tears and said)- chup..chup ho jao Daya..chup ho jao…tum apni dosti pe bhrosa rkho..wo jldi hi theek hojayega_

_**DAYA-**__ Sir..(Showing his hands)..mere ye hath..hath dekh rhein ahain aap..ye hath __**Usey **__choona chahte hain…use pyaar krna chahte hain…pr pr …mujhe drr lgta h …use yun dekh ke bohot..bohot drr lgta h sir and again crying.._

_**ACP-**__ aisa nhi kehte beta..wo jldi hi theek hojayega…chlo tum..chlo ek baar usse mil to lo…chlo …then he push him up_

_**DAYA-**__ Sir..wo mujhse baat krega na..mujhe pukarega na sir_

_**ACP-**__ (after hearing his shattered voice, he hugged his son and waving hands in his hair and said)- chlo bs ab aur nhi roney dunga mai..chlo chlo mere sath_

_**DAYA-**__ (after thinking something jerked his hand and said)- nhi main nhi jaunga..nhi jaunga mai.._

_ACP sir first shocked then jerked his head…grabbed his wrist and made its way towards the hospital. In the whole journey Daya was silently looking outside the car and mummered Abhijeet's name and sobbing too ACP sir just look at him with painful expression .They reached the hospital within 25 mins. _

_**ACP-**__ chlo Daya hospital aagya.._

_But Daya didn't hear anything..he was in his own world..Acp sir dn open the car's door , took daya out from the car and drag him inside the hospital._

_Team was present there and all were in teary mode…after looked at Daya's condition, all really tensed about their Seniors…they easily understand his state of mind and they knows how much duo love each other …their bond of friendship is like "8__th__ wonder of the world"…_

_**ACP-**__(to team)- Doctor ne kuch kaha ?_

_**FREDDY-**__(teary voice)- nhi sir kehte hain ki intezar kro…pr kb tk sir kb tk.._

_**ACP-**__ (patting his shoulder)- sb theek hojayega freddy..sb theek hojayega.._

_**FREDDY-**__(to Daya)- Daya sir .. Dya sir aap tension mat lijiye Abhijeet sir jald hi acche ho jayeinge.._

_But in reply they received a blank expression of him…after seeing his loving Daya sir .. who always tease him, taunt him, pulling his leg was behaving like a statue…freddy move out from that place in tears_

_**ACP-**__(to Daya)- tum log yahin ruko mai daya ko ander lekr jata hun..or ye rona band kro or himmat rkho..han freddy ko bhi smbhalo ..wo bhagwan kea age betha ro rha hoga…every one nodded in yes..and then ACP sir with daya moved inside the ICU corridor.._

_**Inside the ICU room **_

_In the room Abhijeet was lying on the bed ..many pf the equipments were attached to his body..he was surrounding by so many of wires..oxygen mask and so many devices _

_ACP sir entered with daya in that room..Daya not looking at anything ..he was just stand with head down mode..ACP sir took him beside Abhijeet's bed and said to Daya_

_**ACP-**__(with heavy heart)- Daya…Daya dekho…upar dekho..upar dekho daya..dekho tumhe Abhijeet se milna than a….lo mil lo ab usse..wo tumhare saamne hai ab..dekho use pukaro apne dost ko ..apne bhai ko daya_

_Daya moving his gaze towards Abhijeet who was silently sleping and then looking towards Acp sir_

_**ACP-**__(with painful smile)- mil lo daya..mil lo apne Abhi se.._

_Daya-(his body..his hands were shivering..and he try to touch his buddy's face but jerked his hand and moving back with fear and said )_

_**DAYA-**__(jerked his head)- nhi…nhi…nhi nhi..(shouting) nhi nhi nhi.._

_**ACP-**__(grabbed his hand)- Daya..kya..kya hua tumhe…Dayaa._

_**DAYA-**__ nhi.. nhi sir mujhe jana h..jana h yahan se..(shouting in tears) mujhe..mujhe jaane dijiye sir…mujhe nhi rukna yahan_

_**ACP-**__(in tension)- kya hogya h Daya tumhe …(tighten his grip) tumhi ne kaha than a tumhe milna h Abhijeet se..use gley lgana h..phir ab kya hua_

_**DAYA-**__(screaming in tears)- han han lgana h mujhe mere Abhi ko glley..milna h mujhe usse …pr pr issse se nhi (pointing his finger to the person lying on bed) …ye ye mera Abhi nhi h..nhi h mera Abhi..nhi h sir (trying to free his hand from Acp sir's grip)_

_**ACP-**__ ye tum kya bole ja rhe ho daya…hosh mein aao daya ..hosh mein aao(shaking Daya's body)_

_**DAYA-**__(crying hard in pain)- nhi sir ..nhi.. ye mera Abhi nhi h..ye mera dost ho hi nhi skta..nhi..sir mujhe jane dijiye sir ..plzz sir…mujhe,,mujhe yahan ghutan ho rhi h..jane dijiye ..jane dijiye sir plzz..plzz..sir_

_**ACP-**__(in painful anger)- Daya hosh mein aao…ye Abhijeet hi h..tumhara dost,,Bhai..hosh mein aao_

_**DAYA-**__(shouting and screaming)- nhi nhi nhi.. maine kaha na ye mera Abhi nhi h..wo aise kaise..( looked around) aise kaise chup chap..in sbke beech is tarah…nhi ..naine kaha na..nhi h ye mera Abhi..jane dijiye mujhe and he freed hand and trying to run from the room but ACP sir grabbed him and said_

_**ACP-**__ Daya tum hosh mein ho kya bole jar he ho…(loud voice) hosh mein ho_

_Daya- nhi..nhi ye mera dost nhi h…(loud voice and in anger) chodiye mujhe..ye mera Abhi nhi h_

_Now then Daya loosing his control..didn't trying understand the reality..he was not in his senses and didn't want to accept the things in front of him..which was heart paining but the truth_

_**DAYA-**__(trying to free his hand from Acp sir's grip )- chodo mujhe…chodo jane do (trying to run and hit Acp sir little with his effort to free himself)_

_Now Daya was going out of control..ACP sir loose his temper and gave a tight slap to Daya and Daya fell on the floor_

_**ACP-**__(patting his head and also fell on his knees)- kya krun mai (feeling helpless) sb kuch choot rha h hath se..kaise smbhalon in sbko..apne is parivaar ko..kaise(crying)_

_**DAYA-**__(murmuring)- ye abhi nhi ho skta ..nhi ho skta (he was in his own world of thoughts) _

_ACP sir after controlling himself move toward Daya who didn't want to accept the reality..he hugged his son who was in great pain..pain of loosing his buddy, his life and said_

_**ACP-**__(Teary tone)- Daya smbhalo khudko…ab mujh mein itni takat nhi ke mai ye sb jhel skun..ye Abhijeet hi h beta..is sach ka saamna kao..isse bhago mat..aise ye tumhe or drayeingi…(cupped his face in his hands) hosh mein aao Daya_

_These teary words of ACP sir echoing in his ears and he burst out his tears and crying really hard_

_Both the seniors share their tears in each others shoulder…ACP sir patting his back give him time to expel out all his pain and fear_

_**AUTHOR'S Note:**_

_**Thank you**____**for reading it.. **___

_**Tell me how was it? This one is totally different from my previous story..hope u liked it too**_

_**And don't know now when will I able to post next part of the story..but I'll try to update soon..tb tk ke liye enjoying this part**_

_**HAPPY NAVRATREY **_____

_**LOVE U ALL…Take care… bye **_

_*******KEEP ROCKING***** **_


End file.
